Far away
by Flamer89
Summary: Logan has returned, but has he made too many mistakes for the girl of his dreams to accept him once more. Xmen 3 spoilers! Coz i was dissapointed by the lack of LM action! Nickelback lyrics intergrated into the speech. ONESHOT!


A/N: at the bottom.Altho, you might wanna listen to Nickelback's 'Far away'.

Disclaimer: I don't any chracters in this one, if I did, I would have Logan permanently locked in my room! He he! Nor do I own Nickelback's song, 'Far away' or I would have enough money to buy the x-men! lol! Btw there are X-men 3 spoilers! just so u've been warned!

Far away.

Chapter 1.

Logan's bike, well Scooter's actually, pulled up into the school's driveway. He'd been gone for four months now. Looking up at the mansion, he saw someone leaning against the balcony. She was a brunette. Staring at the figure...there! He saw the two bright, white streaks float up in a breeze. He grinned and shut off the engine before pulling himself off it and heading inwards.

As he greeted other inhabitants of the mansion, something in his head clicked. She hadn't reacted to his return, not even turned her head. That thought made him stop his journey up the stairs. It was then he realised that it probably wouldn't anymore. How many times had he done this, leave the mansion for weeks, months on end only to return for a while and then leave again. Of course this had been the longest time he'd been away, and it was his last time he would search for his past. How many mistakes had he made in searching for his past whilst neglecting the here and now?

He trudged his way into his room; they'd left it empty for him as always. Remembering one of the few times he'd been away for a long time, she'd started dating. First that iceman, and when she'd taken that 'cure' which didn't actually work but had helped her learn to control her powers.

They hadn't worked out, so then there had been Gambit, the smooth Cajun. Although he felt slightly jealous and protective he'd realised, who was he to make her wait? She deserved happiness more than most. But that relationship hadn't worked out either, and he'd let lose a breath he hadn't been holding. She was single again, but he'd left again.

Then he'd come back for Kitty and Bobby's wedding, making him realise how old the new X-men were now. They were all in their mid twenties, she was 24. She hadn't changed that much since he'd first found her next to his bike. All she'd done was grown up into a young woman. At the reception, he'd asked her for a last dance, jokingly going down on his knees to ask her because she'd kept refusing, saying what a terrible dancer she was. They were still good friends, even after all the distance he'd put between them over the years. As they danced to some fairly slow song, he realised he would withstand all of hell to hold her hand, which had nearly happened.

He remembered when the Brotherhood had reformed, Magneto's powers had returned, and they'd captured a few of the X-men, her included. They'd broken her will power, and thus her control over her power. She'd been forced to absorb one of her best friends life forces. Now she had the ability to fly and invincibility, and she still cried for her comrade. When they'd rescued their teammates, Logan comforted her. All she'd managed to say was 'She forgives me! She knows it's not my fault. Oh god! I'm so sorry Sue!' through her sobs.

As he comforted her, he realised something else, he'd give it all, he'd give for them but he would never give up trying to fulfil his promise to protect her.

As he collapsed on his bed, he stared at the ceiling. Memories seemed to be flooding his vision now. Did she know? Did she know that he has loved her all along and that he's missed her, by being far away for far too long? In his dreams, she'd been with him; he'd hold her and never let her go. When he'd wake up and have to catch his breath, fearing that he would never see her again.

Realising that she was probably still on the balcony, he jumped of his bed and raced to the door, determined to tell her everything. He needed to make sure _she _didn't leave this time; he wanted her to stay with him!

He needed to hear her say that she loved him, that she forgave him. He opened the door and nearly bowled her over. Her arm was raised to knock on his door. They smiled awkwardly at each other before he let her in.

Then he told her everything.

"I love you, I have loved you all along. And I want you to stay. I feel like I would stop breathing if I never saw you again. I want to hold you and never let you go. Forgive me?"

He waited for her to say something, he knew what he needed to hear her say, but whether she would was too much to hope for. Surely she would have found someone else once more.

"I know. I love you, I have all along. And I forgive you, for being far away for far too long. So keep breathing, because you're not leaving me anymore." and she hugged him.

"I can't believe it," he whispered to her hair.

"Well, believe it. Hold onto me and never let me go Logan."

"Of course, my Marie." he promised.

He never let her go, he never left her again and everyday he reminded her of such a promise, sealing it with a kiss.

A/N: yey it's finally out of my system! sorry I've had this in my head ever since i've heard Nickelback's Far away song and I hope it turned out alright.Please tell me what you guys think of it, even if you wanna remain anonymous! I was dissapointed by the lack of L/M interaction in the 3rd film so I made my own, I also have an idea for another one shot, based from a scene from the film but i dunno because at the moment it's like a sentence long! so hu knows! Also this is supposed to be a oneshot but if anyone has any good ideas for continuation, feel free to share them, but I think it's kinda finished. Thanks for reading and remember to review!


End file.
